


what's your name again?

by enbyofdionysus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyofdionysus/pseuds/enbyofdionysus
Summary: boombashkas asked: Lets have some good old Jercy with Soulmates!!





	what's your name again?

There was a guy pressing Jason into the bed of his tiny Brooklyn apartment. His shoulders were broad and his skin was dark and tattoos of sea monsters swam across his forearms in desperate surges gasping for life in the ink.

 Jason couldn’t remember the guy’s name, but there was one thing he knew for sure: he never wanted him to leave.

“I’m gonna take your shirt off,” the guy said. He was grinning, his voice still rough from laughter. Jason couldn’t even remember what they had been laughing about, but really it was as if they had never  _not_  been laughing. 

The guy had come up to him at the bar only a while before when Jason had been talking to Leo and he had opened a conversation with a line so corny Jason was surprised he had gotten through the whole thing.

And while the line itself hadn’t worked, the delivery – the guy cracking up mid-sentence, his green eyes glittering with mirth, his broad amiable smile – was what had Jason hanging off the guy’s lips within the following hour. 

They were both drunk, but not horribly so, and Jason felt relaxed, pleasant, content, as the guy gently tugged his shirt off.

The room was dark save for the stove light in Jason’s kitchenette and it was enough light to see the stranger’s face as he sighed happily, his fingers trailing over Jason’s naked chest as if his bare skin had been what he’d been waiting for the entire night. 

There was the vague smell of sweat on him as he bent down and took Jason’s neck between his lips, between his teeth, and Jason tried to rationalize why he liked it so much.

Was it possible to fall in love with a stranger?

His thighs parted of their own volition. The guy melded between them easily, pressing. Jason felt his hardening cock against his own groin. It made him hot and he gasped desperately into the humid air of his apartment. Really, he needed to fix the air conditioner.

And then, all of a sudden, the guy above him stopped kissing his neck.

Stopped kissing him altogether.

Jason stammered a parade of useless words in attempt to get him back. Then frowned when he noticed the stranger’s eyes were fixed on–

Jason slapped a hand over the small trident birthmark on his shoulder, feeling all at once too vulnerable, too scrutinized, too open.

 “What?” he demanded, because really he’d seen other people’s soul marks. It was nothing special. There were a billion people in the world and rarely did anyone ever find their alleged soul-mate. Still, seeing the stranger’s eyes made him feel uncharacteristically self-conscious of it.

“What?” he demanded again.

And then, tentatively, the stranger removed his own shirt.

For a moment, Jason was distracted by the American traditional waves swirling across his chest, by the soft flesh that covered his abdominals. And then all at once he saw it.

A small trident on the shoulder.

“What,” Jason whispered.

“What,” the stranger agreed.

They stared at each other with new eyes.

And then Jason winced. “What was your name again?”

This led to uproarious laughter from the stranger who, until a second ago, had been so unnervingly quiet. “Percy,” he said once he’d calmed, sliding once more between Jason’s legs as if he were coming home, as if they had known each other for years. “My name’s Percy.”


End file.
